Hetalia Clutter
by The Winged Guardian Alanshee
Summary: Just some never before posted Hetalia stories the first chapters read AN inside for full details


**Just a bunch of never before seen stories that I got the first chapter done but lost interest just let me know via review if there is any that catch your eye and I might just continue it anywho the chapter title is what the story name would've been anyways onto the first one**

Sealand was lead through the base by his father America, after Sweden and Finland were forced to give him up because their bosses saw him as useless America had given them his solemn oath as his father to protect the Micronation today America was leading him through a shipyard excitedly cupping his hands around his mouth he yelled out

"Nimitz Roosevelt Eisenhower y'all there I got someone I wish for you to meet!"

"Be right there Dad several voices answered back and soon there was at least 15 people in front of them "

"Sealand say hello to my Fleet at least some of them there is 430 of them the youngest is you of course unfortunately there is nothing we could do to save your fort but fortunately we were about ready to set another Carrier off "

"Oh so this is the tyke representing the newest carrier Pops?" the tallest female questioned and America nodded beaming a bright smile at her

"Yup Nimitz you're looking at the Micronation of Sealand the one who single handedly held off not only British Pirates but the whole damn British navy" "

"Well I will be damned kid you've got guts that's for sure I've personally fought with the British Navy and they ain't no pushovers for sure and quite strong especially in numbers not an easy feat nearly impossible quite a feat" the woman next to Nimitz commented

"Thanks it was nothing really just defending my home from those Brits"

"Names Roosevelt kid and you've definitely have earned my respect"

Sealand smiled

"Okay gals I just wanted you to meet all y'all so please give him your names after all he will be staying with you"

"You already know me I am the U.S.S Nimitz my ship is just behind us one of the biggest Aircraft carriers in the world"

"Names U.S.S Theodore Roosevelt proudly named after a wonderful president I am another aircraft carrier like my sister over here"

"U.S.S George Washington proud to meet you son" the male next to her said smiling

"You too sir " Sealand said smiling back as he looked to the next one

"I am the newest well before you my name is Gerald Ford I just was commissioned a few years ago in 2017 unlike my sisters who have seen battle under different titles like Nimitz was Enterprise and then Roosevelt Kennedy I have not I would prefer to keep it that way but if duty calls I will fight with honor and bravery till I am sunk or return home!" she yelped making the rest of the group give a whoop of agreement

This carried on till finally he had said hello to the whole fleet in the San Diego docking bay America then lead him through the several dry docks just before the sea docks

"Sealand meet your new representation named after your micronation of course what the people called yours the U.S.S Sealander " America waved his arm up at the absolutely immense ship before him

Sealand looked up in awe the ship was huge it could hold at least 3 of his old fort and looked so much better it wasn't falling apart he placed a hand to the hull immediately he felt a tingle go from the tips of his fingers through the rest of his body and he could suddenly feel the people aboard the vessel finishing it up with the last few details

"Come on you've got to meet your new boss the captain of your vessel you now represent "

Sealand nodded he looked over and smirked he quickly scurried up the nearest rope to the aircraft deck

Sealand?!" he heard his father cry out for him

"What's taking you so long Dad I am already up here!"

His father looked up chuckling at his boldness as he sat on the edge of the flight deck smiling soon America joined him

"Almost forgot that you've basically lived on one of these for years "

"It's alright dad I feel much better I won't have to take my meds like I use to for the pain I used to not be able to climb like that I missed it I am sad that my old fort is abandoned but I know it's for the best "

"Well not exactly, while we couldn't turn it to a usable fort Britain has told me he has been ordered by the queen to fix it up and make it a museum it will basically describe what your fort did for them and then your Nation's history will be shown all of it from the 1960s to when Bates passed away unfortunately and then when the Bates left "

Sealand smiled widely

"Really?"

"Yep kiddo your old fort intrigues us all I will admit especially after you held off the British Navy "

Sealand smiled when a man walked up to them

"America sir"

"Oh come on Draydon don't act like that I have told you call me Alfred"

The man sighed shaking his head

"Alright Alfred this the representation of my vessel?"

"Yep this is Sealand "

The young boy smiled from where he was sitting the captain had a good feeling that him and the boy would get along just fine


End file.
